


You Needed Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in the loft takes a new turn for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Needed Me

Summary: A typical day in the loft takes  
a new turn for the boys.

Disclaimers: These two studly studs de tutti studs belong to Pet Fly [sob] but they don't know what to do with them and don't deserve them. Under the "use it or lose it" doctrine, I'm not violating any copyrite laws. The song lyrics are copywritten to Anne Murray, and I heard it in my car and had to think of Jim and Blair. 

Acknowledgements: This was beta'd lovingly by my good friend Raylene Dawson, who posted for me. Any mistakes that remain are completely and totally her fault. She should have done a better job. :)   
  

"You Needed Me"  


by

Ellie Jameson

 

It was a typical day at 852 Prospect. Blair, his glasses perched on his nose, giving his elfin features a studious look, was grading papers even though it was two weeks before the second summer session started. He hoped Jim wouldn't notice that he was marking up blank blue books. It was stupid, much like his love for the big detectice who would never, ever in a million years love him back. But he just wanted an excuse to be sitting at the dining table, sneaking the occasional glance at his super-straight roommate. 

//Super-straight roommate, hey it rhymes,// he thought tiredly. //Ha, ha. If only three years of passively unrequited love hadn't killed my sense of humor, my appetite, my desire to spend a beautiful summer day doing something other than pretending to grade blue books...// 

Jim was sitting on the couch, needle-pointing a spray of violets onto a glasses case. He thought it would be just the thing for Brown, but then he remembered that Brown didn't wear glasses. Maybe Simon. But he had just given Simon that cigar cosy with the balloons on it... 

Finally, Blair snapped. He could stand it no more. It wasn't even that he longed for sex with Jim (though of course he did, because who wouldn't); he longed for little things, like shared laughter over a private joke, or a meal prepared and consumed together. He wanted things to be as they were, only more so. 

Blair went into his room and came back with something he'd spent months preparing. It was finally the time to give it to Jim. Nervously, he handed the sheets of vellum to his puzzled partner. 

"Hey, chief," Jim said easily. "When did you learn to do calligraphy?" 

Blair was too embarrassed to answer. "Just read it," he mumbled, then went to his room to wait nervously. 

Jim started to read what his roommate had clearly been to anxious to say aloud. 

You Needed Me 

I cried a tear You wiped it dry I was confused You cleared my mind I sold my soul You bought it back for me And held me up and gave me dignity Somehow you needed me. 

You gave me strength 

To stand alone again To face the world Out on my own again You put me high upon a pedestal So high that I could almost see eternity You needed me You needed me 

And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true I needed you and you were there And I'll never leave, why should I leave I'd be a fool 'Cause I've finally found someone who really cares 

You held my hand When it was cold When I was lost You took me home You gave me hope When I was at the end And turned my lies Back into truth again You even called me friend 

You needed me You needed me 

Blair looked up as Jim stood in the doorway, vellum sheets clutched in his trembling hand. 

"I suppose I should start packing and tell the ER to reserve a bed for me," Blair said wearily. 

"Chief...I never knew..." Jim said brokenly, humbled that this woodland sprite would love him so. 

Then they got married and everything would have been fine except that they got five waffle irons for presents and they were both pancake men, which shared preference only spoke of their true compatibility as destined soulmates. 

/C'est tout/ 


End file.
